What Music Can Do
by MoonlightSpirit
Summary: Kagome is forced by her friends to sing at the Valentines Day festival. Kagome manages, with some puppy dog eyes and cuteness, to persuade Inuyasha to sing with her. But this may be more then just two friends singing. Watch what music can do.
1. The Song

**I've had this idea since I wrote **_**Kagome's Gotta Go Her Own Way **_**and I'm finally typing it out. I know it's not Valentines Day, but I just had to write this. So here's _What Music Can Do._**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

Kagome climbed out of the Bone Eaters well, thinking over what her friends had said to her earlier that day.

_Flashback_

"_Hey, Kagome," said Yuka, followed by Ayumi and Eri._

"_Hi guys," said Kagome with a smile._

"_Are you feeling better?" asked Ayumi._

"_Yeah," said Kagome._

"_Good, 'cause we wanted to ask you a favor," said Eri, "You know how our school has a Valentines Day festival each year."_

"_Yeah," said Kagome._

"_Well Lily was suppose to perform a song, but she got sick and can't sing. So we volunteered you to do it."_

"_You what!" exclaimed Kagome._

"_You get extra credit for doing it, which you need Kagome," said Yuka._

"_And we were thinking it would be nice if you could get your boyfriend to sing with you," suggested Eri._

"_My boyfriend?" said Kagome._

"_Yeah, they guy with the white hair and weird eye color we saw when we went to your house a few weeks ago," said Ayumi. **(A/N: They are talking about the episode where Inuyasha meets Kagome's friends.)**_

"_Ummmm…well…" said Kagome, trying to think of an excuse._

"_Great, well see both of you at the festival in a week," said Yuka cheerfully. The three girls walked away before Kagome could say anything else._

_End flashback_

Kagome was now sitting near the Bone Eaters Well, trying to find out how to explain to Inuyasha that he had to sing. Picturing Inuyasha singing caused Kagome to let out a little giggle.

"What's so funny?" asked a voice behind her. Kagome jumped, turning around to come face-to-face with Inuyasha.

"Nothing," she said, probably too quickly.

"Feh, you're lying," said Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, can I ask you something?" said Kagome.

"Yeah, what?" asked Inuyasha.

"Well," said Kagome, "My friends want me to sing at the Valentine's Day festival and they kinda want you to sing with me. Remember when you met them a couple of weeks ago." Inuyasha looked at Kagome as if she had lost her mind.

"Are you sick or something," he asked, placing a hand on her forehead.

"I'm fine," said Kagome.

"Well then you must be crazy, 'cause I don't sing," said Inuyasha standing up.

"Inuyasha, please," said Kagome, also standing, "I could really use the extra credit." She gave him her best puppy dog eyes, which she knew Inuyasha can't resist.

"Kagome," Inuyasha half whined, "please don't do that." Kagome made her eyes grow even wider and grasped Inuyasha's hand in hers.

"Kagome," Inuyasha whined as Kagome pouted a cute little pout. Inuyasha couldn't take it anymore.

"Fine," he finally said.

"Thank you, Inuyasha!" said Kagome, crushing him in a hug.

"Yeah, just tell me what to sing," said Inuyasha when she let go of him. Kagome at against the Bone Eaters Well, pulling the lyrics and a small radio out of her oversized yellow backpack.

"I'll sing the first part and I'll tell you where to come in okay?" said Kagome. Inuyasha nodded, sitting next to Kagome as he watched her press play on radio and music began to float out of it. Kagome sang along, reading from the lyrics in her lap. Inuyasha watched her in amazement. He didn't know Kagome could sing so…_beautifully:_

_Na na na na_

_Na na na na, yeah_

_You are the music in me_

_You know the words 'Once upon a time'_

_Make you listen, there's a reason_

_When you dream, there's a chance you'll find_

_A little laughter_

_Or happy ever after_

To Kagome's surprise, Inuyasha sung the next part perfectly, but slowly. He had such an amazing voice:

_You're harmony and melody_

_Is echoing inside my head_

"How did you know how to sing it?" Kagome asked him.

"My mom use to sing this song to me when I was little," Inuyasha explained, "It didn't have all the music in the background like your's does, and it went slower, but I remember how it went." Inuyasha looked down at the lyrics.

"And it wasn't this long," he added.

"Well, why don't you how me what you do know?" Kagome asked.

"All I know is what I just read," said Inuyasha. So the two of them spent the afternoon with Kagome teaching Inuyasha the song. When they sung together, they're voices fit together perfectly.

"Inuyasha, I didn't know you could sing so good!" said Kagome in amazement.

"Keh, it's nothing," said Inuyasha, avoiding her eyes.

"You were pretty good too," Inuyasha mumbled. Kagome smiled.

"Thanks," she said. The two of them looked away embarrassedly, blushing.

"Ummm, we better get back to the others," said Inuyasha, standing up. He held out a hand to help Kagome up. Kagome took it, feeling something like a shock go up her arm as her hand touched Inuyasha's.

**There's chapter 1. I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	2. Shopping With Inuyasha

**Thanks for the great reviews!** **Here's chapter 2! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

Kagome and Inuyasha returned to Kagome's era the next day.

"Why are we here?" asked Inuyasha impatiently, sitting outside of Kagome's room, wearing a cap and making her cat, Buyo, do a funny dance. Kagome had the door closed and was currently changing.

"I already told you, we have to get you some modern clothes. You can't sing on stage in that red thing," said Kagome. Inuyasha pouted. He didn't think there was anything wrong with his haori (sp?). Although he never did see anyone in Kagome's era wearing something like it.

"Are you almost done?" Inuyasha called through the door.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming hold your horses," said Kagome, rolling her eyes as she pulled on her dress. Inuyasha had a confused look on his face.

"I don't have any horses," he said. He heard Kagome sigh from the other end of the door.

"Never mind," she said, finally opening the door. Inuyasha looked up and let go of Buyo's paws, giving the cat a chance to escape. Inuyasha couldn't believe what he saw. Kagome was dressed in a black knee-length dress decorated with red roses, red high-heeled sandals and a black purse.

"Inuyasha you're staring," said Kagome. Inuyasha stood up, looking away.

"Keh, no I wasn't," he said, crossing her arms. Kagome rolled her eyes, knowing it was no use arguing with the half-demon.

"Come on, let's go," she said with a smile, taking Inuyasha's hand, leading him out of the house. Inuyasha blushed at the sudden contact.

Kagome and Inuyasha walked through the streets of her city, attracting a few odd looks because of Inuyasha's outfit. Kagome led him into the mall. She looked around at the mannequins.

"Inuyasha, what do you think of this shirt?" she asked, pointing at a striped red and black shirt that she thought would look nice on him. When there was no response, Kagome looked around to see that Inuyasha wasn't next to her.

"Oh no, where did he go?" Kagome said worried. She looked around, trying to spot the familiar red among the crowd. She eventually saw him. At another store. A pet store. Taking to a dog in the window. Seriously, Inuyasha and the dog were barking back and forth to each other. Kagome walked over to him.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Talking," Inuyasha answered simply.

"To a dog?" Kagome asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah," said Inuyasha, looking away from the dog to look at Kagome, "Is that so weird?"

_Yeah, kinda _Kagome thought. She managed to get Inuyasha away from his new doggy friend and into a store. It took them a few ours to pick out Inuyasha's clothes (he sure was picky for a guy.)

They were currently sitting in the food court, munching away at hamburgers. An uncomfortable silence hovered among them.

"So…" said Kagome, breaking the silence.

"So?" said Inuyasha.

"I don't know, I was trying to make a conversation," said Kagome, "Do you like your new clothes?"

"They're okay," Inuyasha answered. His eyes were drawn to a spot above Kagome's left shoulder. Kagome looked over shoulder. Coming into the food court were a group of tough, mean looking guys.

"I don't like the look of those guys," said Inuyasha.

"Just ignore them Inuyasha," said Kagome. But Inuyasha couldn't ignore when the biggest and most muscular of the group headed in their direction, his eyes on Kagome.

"Hey baby," he said, "Why don't you leave the freak and come over to us?" Kagome took a bite of her hamburger, swallowed and said "No."

"Come on," the guy said, putting his arm around Kagome, "We can…" he whispered something into Kagome's ear, causing her eyes to become huge and a look of disgust crossed her face. Inuyasha glared at the guy.

"Get your hands off of her," Inuyasha growled, a menacing look in his amber eyes.

"Yeah, what are you gonna do about it freak?" said the guy. He actually grabbed Kagome's arm and forcibly pulled her out of her seat. Inuyasha stood up and punched the guy right in the face, breaking his nose. The guy let go of Kagome, holding his nose.

"Dude, you broke my nose," he said, moving his hand long enough to reveal a bloody nose.

"I'm gonna break a lot more than your nose if you don't get out of here," Inuyasha threatened, cracking his knuckles, getting ready for another punch. The guy gestured to his friends and they left. Inuyasha and Kagome sat back down in their seats.

"Are you alright Kagome?" he asked.

"Yeah," said Kagome, looking a little shaken.

"Those jerks," mumbled Inuyasha, "What were they thinking? Messing with my-" Inuyasha suddenly blushed and hurriedly stuffed the rest of hamburger into his mouth. **(A/N: He was about to say "my Kagome.") **Kagome raised an eyebrow at him, but decided not to nag him about it. It wasn't like he would give her an answer anyway.

**That's the end of chapter 2! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	3. They Are the Music in Each Other

**Thanks for the great reviews! I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed:**

**Kagome126**

**INUYASHA-BABE345433**

**xXbeautifullyshatteredXx**

**Jill-kun**

**Manami529**

**28karen28**

**Baby-smilez**

**inuyashaloves kagome4ever**

**Moondragonheart**

**And anyone else I might have forgotten!**

**Here's chapter 3! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

"Inuyasha, are you okay in there?! Did you fall into the toilet or something?" Kagome yelled through the bathroom door. Inuyasha was currently in there getting dressed. Kagome had already gotten dressed in a strapless red gown that clung to her body, a slit up the left side of the gown and a pink sash around her waist, along with pink high-heeled shoes. She had red heart shaped earrings and a gold necklace with a red hear pendent. Her lips had a shimmery pink lip gloss on them, which matched her shimmery pink eye shadow and pale pink blush. She had tried different styles with her hair, eventually deciding just to curl it.

"Hold on, I'm almost done!" Inuyasha yelled back. Finally, the bathroom door opened and both Kagome and Inuyasha's jaws hit the floor. Inuyasha had never seen Kagome look so beautiful. And Kagome thought Inuyasha looked drop dead _gorgeous_! He was dressed in a red button down shirt, the first two buttons open, dark jeans, black and red sneakers, and a red bandana on his head, to hide his ears.

"You look…" they both said, but their brains were functioning properly enough to form a full sentence. Sota eventually turned around the corner to see them staring at each other.

"Are you two gonna kiss or something?" he asked. Inuyasha and Kagome snapped out their trance-like state and looked away from each other, blushing. Kagome's mother chose that moment to appear.

"Awww, don't you two look so cute," she said beaming, "Let me get a picture, but not in front of the bathroom." The four of them, along with Kagome's grandfather, went outside.

"Why don't you two stand near the tree?" suggested Kagome's mother, taking out her camera. Inuyasha never liked the odd contraption. Kagome had brought it to the feudal era and every time she took his picture, he'd have little dots in front of his eyes for the next few minutes.

Inuyasha and Kagome looked up at the God Tree. Where they had first met. Where their friendship had started (sort of. Inuyasha did try to kill her when they first met). The two of them stood in front of the tree. Just before Kagome's mother took the picture, Inuyasha put his arm around Kagome's shoulders. Kagome felt her face heat up and knew she was probably blushing as red as her dress. Kagome's mother took the picture and everyone got into the car, her mother driving. Despite their week of practicing, Inuyasha and Kagome were nervous as hell. Inuyasha kept tapping his finger against his jeans while Kagome was nervously tapping her foot.

When they finally got to the festival, everything was decorated in white and red and pink. There were booths for food and games and gifts. The scent of roses hung in the air. Inuyasha and Kagome got out the car while her mother went to find somewhere to park.

"You know you never told me what this 'Valentines Day' was," said Inuyasha.

"Oh," said Kagome, "Ummm, it's a day when show people how much you care about them."

"I thought that was 'Christmas'," said Inuyasha, an adorably confused look on his face.

"Well," said Kagome, "Valentines Day is a little different. Usually a guy will give a girl he loves chocolates or roses. It's mostly a holiday for love."

"Oh," said Inuyasha.

"Kagome!" said three female voices. Kagome saw her friends running toward the, Yuka in a red dress, Eri in a pink dress and Ayumi in a white dress.

"Hi, guys," she said.

"Hey, Kagome," said Eri, "We're glad your boyfriend could make it."

"Boyfriend?" Inuyasha asked Kagome, wondering what the unfamiliar word meant. Kagome elbowed him.

"Kagome, you look so beautiful," said Eri.

"I love your dress," said Yuka.

"Thanks guys," said Kagome, smiling.

"So, what's your name?" Yuka asked Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha," he answered.

"That's an interesting name," said Eri.

"He's even cuter than before," Ayumi whispered to Kagome.

"You two better get going," said Eri, "The performance is starting soon."

"Okay, see you guys later," said Kagome as she led Inuyasha to the large stage set up in the middle of the festival. There were more than a hundred chairs, most of them already filled. The chairs were far from the stage, as if people were going to stand there.

"Why are the stage and the chairs so far apart?" Inuyasha asked.

"The chorus is going to sing with us," said Kagome, "They're going to stand there."

"Oh," said Inuyasha, looking at all the chairs, "We're singing in front of all these people?"

"Yeah," said Kagome, "Don't tell me you're nervous."

"Keh, I'm not nervous," said Inuyasha, although he was thinking that he'd rather go against Naraku _and _Sesshomaru than sing in front of over 100 people. The rest of the seats filled up fast, Kagome's mother, brother and grandfather sitting a few rows back since the first few rows were reserved for the chorus. Before they knew it, Eri was on stage, announcing them on. Inuyasha and Kagome each took their place near the stage, Kagome near the stairs on the right side and Inuyasha near the stairs on the left side.

"Hello everyone," she said, "Thanks for coming to our annual Valentine Day festival. I know you were expecting to see Lily but, unfortunately, she couldn't male it today." There were several groans and one random person yelled "I WANT MY MONEY BACK!"

"This festival is free," said Eri to the person, "Anyway, in Lily's place we have Kagome and Inuyasha!" There was a small applause as the music began to play. Kagome walked up the stair and took her pace on stage. She looked out at the crowd, seeing her friends and family smiling at her. Kagome took a deep breath and sung beautifully:

**Kagome: **_Na na na na_

_Na na na na, yeah_

_You are the music in me_

_You know the words 'Once upon a time,'_

_Make you listen, there's a reason_

_When you dream there's a chance you'll find _

_A little laughter or happy ever after_

Inuyasha walked up the stairs and toward Kagome, taking his place next to her. Kagome turned around to face him. Inuyasha and Kagome sung, their voices fitting together perfectly:

**Inuyasha & Kagome: **_You're harmony, to melody_

_It's echoing inside my head_

**Kagome: **_A single voice_

**(Inuyasha: **_Single voice)_

**Kagome: **_Above the noise_

**Inuyasha & Kagome: **_And like a common friend_

**Inuyasha: **_Mmmm, you're pulling me_

**Kagome:**_ When I hear my favorite song_

_I know that we belong_

**Inuyasha: **_Oh, you are the music in me_

_Yeah, it's livin' in all of us_

**Kagome:**_ And it's brought us here because_

**Inuyasha & Kagome: **_Because you are the music in me_

_Na na na na_

**Inuyasha:**_ Oh_

**Inuyasha & Kagome: **_Na na na na na_

**Inuyasha:**_ Yeah yeah yeah_

**Kagome: **_Na na na na_

**Inuyasha & Kagome: **_You are the music in me_

Kagome suddenly noticed a brightness in Inuyasha's amber eyes. He was smiling brightly and seemed to actually be enjoying himself. Inuyasha took Kagome's hand in his, causing her to blush:

**Kagome: **_It's like I knew you before we met_

**(Inuyasha: **_Before we met)_

**Kagome: **_Can't explain it_

**Inuyasha: **_Oh_

**Kagome: **_There's no name_

**Inuyasha:**_ No name for it_

**Inuyasha & Kagome: **_I'm singin' words I never said _

**Inuyasha: **_And it was easy_

**(Kagome: **_So easy)_

**Inuyasha: **_Because you see the real me_

**(Kagome: **_I see)_

**Inuyasha & Kagome: **_As I am you understand_

_And that's more than I've ever known_

**Kagome: **_To hear your voice_

**Inuyasha**_: Hear your voice_

**Kagome: **_Above the noise_

**Inuyasha & Kagome: **_And know I'm not alone_

**Kagome: **_Ohhh, your singin' to me_

The chorus students stood from the seats and stood in front of the stage, singing and clapping in beat to the music **(A/N: When you see 'Everyone' that means Kagome, Inuyasha and the chorus are all singing at the same time)**:

**Everyone: **_When I hear my favorite song_

_I know that we belong _

**Inuyasha: **_Yeah, oh_

**Everyone: **_You are the music in me_

_Yeah, it's living in all of us_

_And it's brought us here because_

_You are the music in me_

Kagome felt herself smiling as brightly as Inuyasha. The two of them looked into each others eyes, smiling, an unspoken attraction between them:

**Inuyasha & Kagome: **_Together we're gonna sing_

**Inuyasha: **_Yeah_

**Inuyasha & Kagome: **_We've got the power to sing what we feel_

**Kagome: **_What we feel_

**Inuyasha: **_Connected and real_

**Inuyasha & Kagome: **_Can't keep it all inside_

_Oh_

**Everyone: **_Na na na na_

**Kagome**_: Oh yeah_

**Everyone: **_Na na na na na _

**Inuyasha & Kagome: **_Oh yeah_

**Everyone: **_Na na na na_

_You are the music in me_

_Na na na na_

**Kagome: **_Oh yeah_

**Everyone: **_Na na na na_

**Kagome and Inuyasha: **_Oh yeah_

**Everyone: **_Na na na na_

_You are the music in me_

_When I hear my favorite song_

**Inuyasha: **_Favorite song_

**Everyone: **_I__know that we belong_

**Kagome: **_We belong_

**Everyone: **_You are the music in me_

_Yeah, it's livin' in all of us_

_It's brought us here because_

_You are the music in me_

_Na na na na _

**Inuyasha & Kagome: **_Oh yeah_

**Everyone: **_Na na na na_

**Inuyasha & Kagome: **_Oh yeah_

**Everyone: **_Na na na na _

Inuyasha spun Kagome around and pulled her close to him, their foreheads touching:

**Inuyasha & Kagome: **_You are the music in me_

**Inuyasha: **_Yeah_

The applause was deafening. Kagome heard her friends shouting 'GO KAGOME!', but they sounded so far away. She only noticed how close she was to Inuyasha, how his strong arms felt around her, how he was smiling at her. And before either of them knew it, Inuyasha leaned forward and they were kissing. No tounge or anything, just a kiss full of love and promise and happiness. There were a few whistles from the crowd. Inuyasha and Kagome broke apart and took a deep bow before getting of the stage.

"YOU WERE AMAZING!" they both said at the same time. Kagome's smile faded.

"Why did you kiss me?" she asked. Inuyasha pulled Kagome close and kissed her again. He pulled back and said "Because I love you." Kagome's smile returned.

"I love you too, Inuyasha," she said, before they kissed again.

Both of them were thinking at the same time, _It's amazing what music can do._

**THE END! That ends _What Music Can Do. _I'll be doing more Inuyasha stories soon, so keep an eye out for MoonlightSpirit.**

_MoonlightSpirit_


End file.
